User talk:LegoI3rickI3uilder
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Teen Fan Of Lego Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Thanks, LBB! I'm a teen now, so I thought I'd come here. :) Klintrin Talk Oops, sorry about that page...:P I was trying to make a fourm topic... And it didn't work that well... I'll check out the thing :P I take years off LMBW chat! I'll be working on editing here, but we have bandwidth problems right now, so I might not be on much. It's crazy! It's doing it to blogs to, just my userpage insted! 21:55, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey! :D I was scared you wouldn't resond :P Lol, after I found out you left, after I left chat, when I came back on I kicked Brick for slightly inappropriate talk :P I was getting my keyboard wet too :P «†J•cI•u•cI•€•<|2()†» (My talk) November 30th of 2012 at 9:30PM(CST)) Oh yes, I hid them all :P I used to hide all thingy so yes :P Eh, if I could just ban a few users it would help :P Brick can go fly a kite(er) I will be sure to tell him :P Oky... «†J•cI•u•cI•€•<|2()†» (My talk) December 1st of 2012 at 9:26AM(CST)) Eh, waa...? Now I'm confused :P «†J•cI•u•cI•€•<|2()†» (My talk) December 1st of 2012 at 11:16AM(CST)) That is suggested :P «†J•cI•u•cI•€•<|2()†» (My talk) December 1st of 2012 at 11:30AM(CST)) You don't want to know what there wanna do now *Facepalm* «†J•cI•u•cI•€•<|2()†» (My talk) December 2ed of 2012 at 7:10PM(CST)) Hi. So I suddenly get Emails that somebody is editing here. :P So your trying to actually build this wiki? What's the battle plan. :P Klintrin What the heck, it sent my whole userpage here again. I removed it. Plus, you also might want to enable the forums on Wikia Labs. It gives users the option to discuss their thoughs. ~Klint Jed, Sea, Mini, and Alemas are on the to be elected Admin list, Im 5th in line. RB would suit Jed better. Mini just got RB and why does she need Admin...?She's an editor. Sea is good at designing stuff for the Wiki and Admin rights would help him out I spose. Alemas, oh no, Alemas as an Admin just doesn't seem right... Yea be glad you left.... :P «†J•cI•u•cI•€•<|2()†» (My talk) December 3rd of 2012 at 9:42AM(CST)) I would love to hear yer opinions and suggestions :P I feel better if I use a normal ":P" it suits my avy.... :P «†J•cI•u•cI•€•<|2()†» (My talk) December 3rd of 2012 at 10:50PM(CST)) If your commenting on my new avy, thanks If you want to rage, be my guest IDC Btw which new Admin? :O Klint is blocked? O_O «†J•cI•u•cI•€•<|2()†» (My talk) December 4th of 2012 at 5:03PM(CST)) Yea da peeps started talking 'bout it I'm gonna try to stay out of it now :P «†J•cI•u•cI•€•<|2()†» (My talk) December 4th of 2012 at 5:09PM(CST)) I posted my last comment on meh blog, Imma gonna try to shut up now «†J•cI•u•cI•€•<|2()†» (My talk) December 4th of 2012 at 5:24PM(CST)) O_O Ok... :P But you can get banned from Wikia for doing that :P «†J•cI•u•cI•€•<|2()†» (My talk) December 4th of 2012 at 5:25PM(CST)) Confused.... :P «†J•cI•u•cI•€•<|2()†» (My talk) Ah.. Congrates on Admin! :D I think the whole wiki is scared now XD :P «†J•cI•u•cI•€•<|2()†» (My talk) December 13th of 2012 at 10:03AM(CST)) LBB, do what you want. . . You're admin, so why don't you delete it? -__- LBB, look, you're one of the smartest people I know on there :P And I really don't want you to leave, you're one of the few good people left, and one of the oldies! :P But if you want to go, I say if anything. . . Just take a break, a long break, shut this place down for awhile, I can even ban you if you want, but please, please, please, please, don't leave :P Please? :P Well, I am not going to try to convince you to stay, because you /do/ really need a break, or at least a leave of absence for awhile. :P :) Thanks, I never really tried to convince you to do anything anyway. . . So. . . :P K Buddy, wanna chat? :P -Klint When where!? Link? :P «†J•cI•u•cI•€•<|2()†» (My talk) January 7th of 2013 at 8:14PM(CST)) *Facewall* :P «†J•cI•u•cI•€•<|2()†» (My talk) January 8th of 2013 at 12:05PM(CST)) I have 3 edits, MOD sign in, Your TP and something on Drew's. So sorry but I have NO Idea what your talking about. :P «†J•cI•u•cI•€•<|2()†» (My talk) You on? If so, chat. I don't have long tonight. -Klint Nope. :P I'm on now, though. Drewlzoo Hey LBB, this is Jeg. I understand that you quit the LMBW and so I did what you instructed and found another way to contact you. Hopefully you see this. Ɉɇǥⱥłø 01:00, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, I had come back to the LMBW after about a year of my computer somehow not being able to get on chat. I talked to some old friends, but missed many (including you). So I visited your userpage and saw the notice you left. I was a little confused as to what was going on, but recent actions by some people have lead me to understand your position more. Anyways, all that stuff out of the way, it's good to talk to you again! Ɉɇǥⱥłø 17:39, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to reply. Anyways, I signed up and was invited to the closed beta of the LEGO Minifures online game. I can't say too much (There's a Non Disclosure Agreement) but I can say it's by no means as good as LEGO universe. Much in the same way as the LEGO chima MMO, I can't help but feel that they're just trying to take my money (Lots of in game purchases, Etc.) Anyways, that's just my opinion, I'm sure it could be fun. I was never really very active on the LMBs, but maybe I'll get on again. Yeah, I honestly can't help but feel like LEGO is just trying to take my money when I play LEGO Minifigures online. It's understandable that they want money, because that's really what business is for. However, the atmosphere of LEGO Universe really felt as though it was designed more around having fun. As sad as it is, though, having almost nessisary in-game purchases is the only way to compete with other MMOs, so LEGO really doesn't have a choice. Ɉɇǥⱥłø 12:53, July 4, 2014 (UTC)